bridgetoterabithiakpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leslie Burke
Leslie Burke is mainly Jesse Aaron's polar opposite. She is talkative,openly social more open -minded about the world around her. At the beginning of the movie and book ,she's the new girl who dresses differently talks different and doesn't play by the same social rules as the other kids do.S HE IS A BAD GIRL SOMETIMES Friendship with Jesse Aarons Leslie beat Jesse in a racing event he trained for all summer, but she still tried to compliment him but was brushed off. After telling the class she had no television, she tried to sit in the back and Jesse grabbed her not a second sooner and started their initial friendship. Running into the woods, they swung on a rope and started a world of their own. Jess seems to have some trouble excepting Leslie has different beliefs than him such as his Christianity and her agnostic atheism. Leslie's Death After Jesse left her behind at home she attempted to go to Terabithia, but in the swing the rope broke and Leslie fell, hitting her head and drowning. She left Jesse angry and feeling it was his fault Leslie had died, thinking if he had invited her she would not have died! Trivia *In the book, Leslie is based on Lisa Hill, who was best friends of the author, Katherine Patterson's son who died from being struck by lightning. According to Katherine Patterson, it took a while to work up the courage to kill the girl she had written back to life * A common theme in fan fiction based on Bridge to Terabithia, are stories about what would have happened if Leslie didn't die. Others say that she didn't die at all, but was abducted by the Dark Master. * Leslie Burke is also the title of a song by Austin, Texas pop band The Sour Notes, inspired by Leslie's rope swing accident while entering Terabithia. *A fanfic named "Bridge to Terabithia 2: Welcome to Par,is " tells that Leslie faked her death, made everything up with Jess and Ms. Edmunds and goes to Paris for a new life with Jess....(https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12046088/1/Bridge-to-Terabithia-2-Welcome-to-Paris) Trivia *In the book, Leslie is based off of Lisa Hill, who was best friends of the author, Katherine Patterson's son who died from being struck by lightning. According to Katherine Patterson, it took a while to work up the courage to kill the girl she had written back to life * A common theme in fan fiction based on Bridge to Terabithia, are stories about what would have happened if Leslie didn't die. Others say that she didn't die at all, but was abducted by the Dark Master. * Leslie Burke is also the title of a song by Austin, Texas pop band The Sour Notes, inspired by Leslie's rope swing accident while entering Terabithia. *Fanfic named "Bridge to Terabithia 2: Welcome to Paris " tells that Leslie faked her death, made everything up with Jess and Ms. Edmunds and goes to Paris for a new life with Jess....(https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12046088/1/Bridge-to-Terabithia-2-Welcome-to-Paris)